In a conventional steering lock device rotation preventing means is provided having a lock cam coupled to a key rotor so that, when the ignition key is turned from the "ON" position to the "ACC" position, the key may not be turned to the "LOCK" position. The key can be turned to the "LOCK" position when depressed at the "ACC" position. When the key is released at the "LOCK" position, then the key can be no longer pushed in; that is, in order to turn the key from the "LOCK" position to the "ACC" position, it is unnecessary to depress the key.
In a conventional steering lock device the means for regulating the rotation of the lock cam, namely, a regulating cam formed by die casting is provided so that it is movable axially with respect to the lock cam. Also, a slide piece for urging the key rotor in a direction opposite to the direction of depression is provided in addition to the regulating cam. Retaining pins are employed to prevent the regulating cam and the slide piece from coming off the lock cam during assembly.
However, such a conventional steering lock device is disadvantageous in that the regulating cam is manufactured by die casting, and it is rather difficult to manufacture. In addition, the regulating cam and the slide piece are returned in a direction opposite to the direction of depression of the key rotor with a plurality of spring and retaining pins. Therefore, such a conventional steering lock device is intricate in construction, requires a large number of components, and is difficult to assemble. Furthermore, since it is necessary to provide a space in the device which allows the regulating cam, the slide piece and the retaining pins to move in the axial direction the distance of the depression of the key rotor, it is necessary to increase the axial length of the steering lock device.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a steering lock device which is simple in construction, requires a reduced number of components and can be readily assembled, and which can be reduced in its axial length.